objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Question Box’s Adventure
Question Box’s Adventure is a 2D platformer created by ButterBlaziken230. Plot When Unknowny starts appearing and glitching the world, Question Box has to save it! He has to complete levels and complete various tasks to ”Unglitchify” them (apart from Jungle Jam and Freezy Road, where he completes the tasks to simply progress to the Crystal Caverns). Some of these tasks include moving things around to certain places (a type of task for the brainy), removing an amount of things using a power-up, and so much more! Once you complete the first level (Hometown Hills) and defeat Spike, Unknowny glitches another level, that being Coasts Of Kindness. Once Blue Tetramino is defeated, Unknowny glitches the Crystal Caverns, making Question Box travel a long way to get there. Everywhere else is not glitched. Once Baked Bean is defeated, Z decides to help out Unknowny with his glitching. Once Portally is defeated, Unknowny decides to get more powerful enemies and put them in the worlds so Question Box has a harder time. So, Unknowny and Z go to find RockStar. They glitch him up, resulting in him then being on their side. They then duplicate him until there are loads of him flooding the Crystal Caverns. Once Evil Blaster is defeated, Unknowny decides he will have to fight Question Box. But before him and Z do any fighting, they ask Evil Ghost Leafy if he wants to have a fight against Question Box. He agrees to it, and they both glitch up Swelter Desert, only to be ruled by Evil Ghost Leafy, who waits for Question Box’s arrival. Once Evil Ghost Leafy is defeated, Z and Unknowny decide to stay at the Volcanic Land, where they wait until Question Box comes through. Z guards the first tower, while Unknowny guards the massive one. Characters Question_Box_Pose.png|Question Box - the main character 4804D859-E5C8-4AB2-97B6-00E584F7E6D4.jpeg|Unknowny - the villain 6DE4FDD2-086F-42C4-B986-7CC3113EE848.jpeg|Fire Exity - a character who you often have to save in missions Levels The levels in the game feature the same world, however with some alterations for the different missions. This is similar to the star mechanic in Super Mario 64, however in that game, you needed to complete the stars in a certain order. In this game, you need to complete the first task, which is usually getting to the end, and then you can finish them in any order. *'Hometown Hills' - the first level of the game. The level is pretty simple, with the only obstacles being large hills and Spider Zombies scattered around. Below are the tasks you need to complete to unglitchify the place. **Question Box’s First Steps - get to the end of the level. **They Want Your Glitches - pick up Spider Zombies and throw them at glitched tiles to destroy them. **Glitches Have Personal Space - pick up all the Glitched blocks and take them to the lit pad on the floor. This is the first mission that features Zomballs. **Follow The Platformer - take Fire Exity through the level to the end while avoiding everything. However, first you need to find her. **Walking In The Night - complete the level, however everything is dark and things can only be seen if they’re in the light from the torches. However, they are very common. For completing this level, you get the ability to kick. **Spike Brews A Brawl (BOSS) - get through the level avoiding glitched Spider Zombies and Zomballs. At the end, there is a boss battle with Spike. His Attack pattern consists of him running around the stage at a high speed, and occasionally jumping, and then smashing down. Defeat him by kicking him 5 times. *'Coasts Of Kindness' - a beach themed Level. Water is featured in these levels, and enemies are more common. Below are the tasks you’ll need to complete. **Second Steps In The Sand - Get to the end of the level. **Water Is My Poison - Complete the Level without touching the water because it is glitched. Anything that touches it becomes glitched. **Palm Tree Climb - climb all of the palm trees in the level, since they contain parts of a medal. Do this while avoiding enemies like Sandy Spiders. Once you have all the pieces, they form together to create a medal that removes the boulder that was blocking the end of the level. **The Rude Sandstorm - A sandstorm hits the level. Reach the end without being blown about by it. The name is a reference to Darude Sandstorm. **Dashing Duo - ! Block comes, asking you to race. To win, you must get to the end before him. **Cubes Of Pain (BOSS) - get to the end of the level, and then fight Blue Tetramino. He runs around the stage, occasionally jumping up, and splitting into 4 blocks that all move. Kick him when he gets dizzy 5 times to defeat him. *'Jungle Jam' - a jungle-themed Level. These levels are more vertically based, and feature new enemies like Wood Spiders and Cube Tribe Members. Below are the tasks you need to complete. **Tree Climbing Will Help - get to the tree at the very top of the level. The name is a reference to Super Mario 64’s Star name, Wall Kicks Will Work. **Stop The Squares - defeat all 6 Cube Tribe Members to complete the level. Some trees will be glitched. **Stop The Squares Again - a harder version of the previous mission. There are now 10 Cube Tribe Members and more trees are glitched. **I Wanna Get Down Now - Help Fire Exity get down all of the trees while protecting her from Wood Spiders. **Engraved Images - Read the letters carved into the trees to find certain places which contain parts of a key. This is one of the hardest in the game. Completing this level grants you the ability to wall jump, as it is crucial for the next boss. **A Cute Little Mess (BOSS) - Get to the top of the level, climbing a large tree, and then board an airship. Defeat the enemies on the airship, and then go into the secret room. In there, you will have to fight Baked Bean. He drinks a bottle, and then he grows in size, being twice the size of Question Box. Baked Bean runs across the stage at a high speed, sometimes jumping a tiny bit to shake the ground, stunning Question Box. Wall jump off of the walls and then jump on him 10 times to win. *'Freezy Road' - an ice-themed Level set near Antartica. Blizzards can start which blow Question Box away, Question Box can freeze up for 2 seconds if the player doesn’t keep an eye on the heat meter, and to top it all off, this level features loads of ice themed enemies from Snowy Spiders, snowflakes that jump out of the freezing water, and so much more. Below are the levels you need to complete. **Blizzard Run - get to the end of the level. **Bring The Heat - defeat all 15 Snowy Spiders. **Glaciers Are Good Platforms - Get to the end of the level while jumping on the falling glaciers to dodge the rising cold water. **Fellow Freezing Friend - rescue Fire Exity from the ice by collecting the fireballs around the level and throwing them at the ice cage she’s in. Then you must take her to the end of the level. **Teleport Outta There (BOSS) - complete the level, and get to the ice dome, where you fight Portally. His main attack involves him flying into the air, and creating between 3 to a whopping 7 clones of himself. Him and his clones then fly around the dome, occasionally shooting out ice balls from their portals. Jump on the fake ones and they disappear, but jump on the real one and he removes all his clones. He takes 4 hits to defeat. Once he is dead, he turns into a regular portal which you jump through to get to the end of the level. *'Crystal Caverns' - Crystal Caverns is a level that takes place underground. It mainly features enemies like Stone Spiders, but it now occasionally features Glitched RockStar, a glitched version of RockStar. Below are the quests you need to complete. This is the first level to feature 9 quests. **Dig A Path Out - get to the end of the level. **Riches To Ashes - take all of the 7 glitched crystals and throw them in the lava pit. **Rocking Out - defeat all 5 glitched RockStars. **Ladders Galore - get all 10 ladder pieces, and use them strategically to get out. This means that sometimes you may need a shorter ladder to save pieces. Then, get through the secret exit. **Mining Away - Find Fire Exity, and then get the pickaxe. You must then dig out of the cave to get to daylight. The name is a reference to the hilariously bad song, Mine Diamonds. **Glowing Crystals, Light Up - the entire Level is in darkness. Complete it by only using the light of nearby crystals. **Wake The Beast - find all 10 bombs and throw them at the Mega Rocky Spider to get past. Once you have thrown 5 bombs, he wakes up, and starts throwing rocks at you. Once you defeat him, escape and finish the level. **Glitched Poison, Watch Out - there is now rising poison in the level. Unlike Glaciers Are Good Platforms from Freezy Road, you have to simply get up into the high spots of the cave, and repeatedly wall jump to survive. This makes it a very hard level. **Blasting Bullets Fast (BOSS) - complete the level, and get to the cave arena. There you have to fight Evil Blaster. He jumps around the stage, shooting fast moving bullets that home in on his second stage. He takes 10 hits to kill, and he goes into his second stage once 7 hits have been dealt. *'Swelter Desert -' a Level set in a desert. It’s like Coasts Of Kindness, but harder. The enemies are way more common, sandstorms can occur sometimes, and you need to collect water bottles to refill your cold meter. Below are the missions you must complete. **Sweaty Sprint - get to the end of the level. **The Killer Sandstorm - get to the end of the level while trying to get past a sandstorm that constantly changes its direction and is very powerful. It is technically a sequel mission to “The Rude Sandstorm” in Coasts Of Kindness. **Glitched Everything - get to the end of the level without touching anything but the ground. That means enemies, coins and trees. The only exception are the ground and bridges. **The Sun’s Rays - get to the end of the level while avoiding the rays constantly being shot from the sun. This may be a reference to the meme, “The Sun Is A Deadly Lazer”. **Sandy Spiders Are Gone - defeat all 15 Sandy Spiders. Completing this level grants you the stomp ability. **Write That Down - this Level is a difficult one. Break through the rocks in the ground by stomping, and get down to the secret room. A sign tells you to count the roots of a tree at the top. Count those, and there are 4 roots. That means you have to go to the fourth tree in the level. Go there, and you must find 3 glitched Sandy Spiders and throw them next to that tree. Then, the tree grows. Climb up the tree, jump across the hill and then get to the end of the level. **Stand Or Sink - some of the Sand has been glitched to be quicksand. However, it’s impossible to tell which is sand and which is quicksand just by looking at them. Get to the end of the level by avoiding the quicksand. **Arachnaquest - All of the Sandy Spiders have grown in size. Defeat all 6 of them to complete the level. **Haunting The Heat Land (BOSS) - get to the end of the level while avoiding the sometimes glitched Out Sandy Spiders that fly across the stage randomly. Once you’ve passed them, make your way to the sandy ruins, where you fight Evil Ghost Leafy. He is basically a harder version of Evil Blaster, since Evil Ghost Leafy is now always in the air, and can create death beams. While slow moving, his AI is quite smart, and can aim the death beams quite well. He takes 20 hits to kill, seeing as stomping does 2 hits instead of 1. *'Volcanic Land -' the final level of the game, and it is lava themed. It is the hardest, with instant kill lava, lava enemies that ALSO instant kill, random meteors flying around, angry lava balls that fly out of the lava and are clones of the snowflakes from Freezy Road, and so much more. This level also features the cold meter like Swelter Desert, only a tad faster. This level has 20 missions, a boss halfway through, with a final boss at the end. Below are all 20 missions you need to finish. **One Last Beginning - get to the end of the level. **Timing Throw - Throw the 12 crates at the 8 lava balls in the level. If you run out, you have to start all over again. The crates kill the lava balls. **Resist The Urge - complete the level without collecting water bottles. **Shouldn’t Wood Burn - this mission is similar to Timing Throw, but you have to defeat 10 lava spiders with 13 crates. Since Lava Spiders are easier, you’re granted less crates. **Curveball Screen - because of Unknowny’s glitching, the screen will sometimes spin a bit. Complete the level while handling this. **Rescue Her From Boiling - rescue Fire Exity and take her to the end of the level. **Tree Repair - find 5 parts of a star to rebuild it. Then, give it to a dead tree to make it grow. Do the same thing again to then grow the tree. Climb the tree to complete the mission. Completing this grants to the ability to mid-air spin. **Lava The Heartbeat Wrecker - the lava will rise above the surface for a split second. By using the previously mentioned mid-air spin, you can stall it. Complete the level while doing this. **Speedrun Before Extinction - complete the level, but quickly. The longer you take, the meteors dropping will get more frantic. Also, Lava Spiders are faster. **Final Letter Fight (BOSS) - get to the end of the level and then fight Z. He can fly across the sky, and can shoot glitched shockwaves. Because of his clever AI, he can sometimes swipe his claws. He takes 18 hits to kill, as stomping deals 2 hits. **She Brought A Friend - rescue Fire Exity, and then find Question Mark, who also got lost in the level. **Knock Em’ Back - At the beginning of the level, you get a sword. Glitched meteors are now raining from the sky, and you can knock them back with your sword. There is an angry fireball in the sky too who you must knock them into. He makes your time harder by breathing fire and distracting you. Knock back 5 meteors to win. **Greedy Box - collect all 80 coins. **Waves Of Heat - lava waves move across the stage. Get to the end of the level while surviving this. Lava Spiders die in this. **The Speed’s Shaky - Question Box’s speed constantly changes. Complete the level while surviving this. **Stomp Drop - there is now a breakable barrier at the end. Break it by stomping on it. There are a lot of enemies down there, so watch out. Break down all of the barriers and follow the path. **Glitched Gold - the coins are now glitched. Complete the level without touching them. **A Flood Appears - the lava has nearly covered the entire level. At the start of the level, you’re given a jetpack. Use it wisely and keep an eye on fuel storage to get to the end. **We’re Nearly There - get to the end of the level while the entire level glitches up. The level constantly changes up, moving the chunks around into different places. *'Unknowny’s Wrath -' get to the end of the level. There is no meteors, no lava spiders, no music, no lava balls, nothing. When you get to the end of the level, there’s a castle. You enter it, and you’re now in Unknowny’s Castle. Get to the end of his castle while dodging Skeleton Spiders, climbing across ropes, avoiding rising lava and more. You then finally get to the end of the castle, where Unknowny awaits you. A cutscene then starts, depicting why Unknowny starting glitching things in the first place. He says that his brain can’t accept things being perfect, and that it forces him uncontrollably to glitch things. His brain then uncontrollably tells him to fight Question Box, so the battle begins. The Final Battle The boss fight against Unknowny is extremely hard. He moves around the stage very quickly, mostly homing in on you, and he shoots glitched lasers that bounce across the arena. Once you hit him 10 times, he goes into his second form. In his second form, he goes into the back of the screen. He has also glitched Fire Exity, who now will fly over the screen occasionally and swoop down. Unknowny will shoot glitched missiles, spin the screen around, and scratch his claws into the stage, leaving a tiny space where you won’t take damage. The only way to damage him is to damage Fire Exity. Hit her 20 times, and Unknowny will go into his third form. In his third form, he goes to the left of the stage. The right wall breaks down, revealing a large maze of blocks behind it. Get to the end of it while avoiding Unknowny’s glitch lasers and his explosions that break the blocks. Once you are past that area, he then goes into his fourth form. In Unknowny’s fourth form, the new arena that you escaped to starts to crumble. This time, you must climb vertically. He now shoots larger lasers. At the top of the vertical area, there is a button. Jump on it, and Unknowny is defeated. You then escape the castle with Fire Exity who was brought back to normal by the blast of the button, and Question Mark, who was held hostage but freed by the blast. The credits then roll as they walk through Volcanic Land, Swelter Desert, Crystal Caverns, Freezy Road, Jungle Jam, Coasts Of Kindness, and finally Hometown Hills. Question Box then says “Thank you for playing!” Block Brawl There is a Post Game mode called Block Brawl, where you take control of ! Block. This is an online multiplayer fighting mode, where 4 players fight as ! Block on 1 of 15 randomly selected stages. By winning, you can get coins, in which you can unlock kits for ! Block, which change his attacks and clothes. Every ! Block has 30 health (can be changed with kits) and every attack has their own damage value. Kits These are the kits for Block Brawl. 'Boxer -' the starter kit. ! Block will be equipped with a leather helmet and some Boxing Gloves. He can punch people, usually dealing 2 - 4 damage. When charged up, it can deal 9 - 10 damage. His strong attacks come at the cost of him only having 25 health and his jump height is reduced slightly. Trivia *This game got a 6.8/10 by critics, the main negative points being that it was too short and that Freezy Road and all the levels after were so disproportionately hard. *There is a small glitch that can be used to abuse the heat meter in Freezy Road. Because the hot chocolates have larger hitboxes, you can only do it with the heat meter. You must stand right next to a hot chocolate, and right when Question Box should begin His freezing animation, you jump. For an unknown reason, this will freeze the heat meter. In later patches, it froze the game entirely, meaning that it wasn’t really a patch. It was fixed immediately the next day. *It has a sequel called Question Box’s Adventure 2. Category:Video Games Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230